Stella Shaudy
Stella Shaudy is the drag character of , and is a contestant on Season 4 of Ms. Paint's Art Race. Meet the Queen What's your preferred medium? I'm a digital hoe because it's much more affordable and practical. However, I do traditional art with coloured pencils from time to time. What's your signature drag style? My signature drag style is androgyny meets high fashion meets everyday attire. I am one of those queens that will always switch it up. What do you want to improve on during MPAR? I feel like I've already improved a lot ever since my debut all the way back in the AFS days and having done the entire #MPARinktober, I managed to make myself be able to produce looks faster than usual and actually construct and finish entire pieces that I am genuinely proud of. Having said this, there's always time for improvement and growth and my journey won't stop anytime soon, as I'm looking forward to becoming better at rendering, colour theory and designing. Why do you think you'll win? I will probably be perceived as an underdog because of my mysterious and reserved-at-times personality that comes off online but is the polar opposite of me in real life. And being that sort of underdog is for sure going to light a fire under my ass, forcing me to prove everyone wrong. Now, if I am perceived as a strong contender from the jump, that doesn't mean I won't have that fire, it is just going to be fueled with other resources ;). And to finish this off, I think I will win MPAR because I represent a committed and confident artist whom people will easily relate to and I have been, AM and will always be a huge fan of the MPAR community, so to become one of the winners would definitely make me feel validated. If we hypothetically have a Snatch Game, which we won't (wink), who would you want to play? You'd better go and see an ophthalmologist to check out that twitching eye dear. On a serious note, I'd probably pick a mainstream celeb like Lady Gaga or Britney Spears, or I would pick some actor/actress I feel like impersonating at the time. What would your last meal be? Remembering last year's food related question, I'd even say pinapple pizza if that's going to get me in. Honestly, I'd probably settle for a nice sapid kebab, directly from Baščaršija in Sarajevo (I challenge all of you non-Slavs to try and pronounce Baščaršija; baash-char-she-ya). What else do you want the viewers to know? This time Stella is not playing around. I am here, I am ready to fight and ready to trace, fuck make my way to the top. Making it to the very end is something every artist that's cast aspires to, but regardless if I make it there or not, I am sure this will be a one of a kind experience that I will certainly treasure for the rest of my artistic career. Records |week = 1 |elim by = Kiki Tzatziki}} Category:Season 4